mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
List of FiM references in other media
The following is a list of reference to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in media. __TOC__ Television The Amazing World of Gumball In season 6 episode 43 of The Amazing World of Gumball, "The BFFs", Gumball at one point sarcastically says he's going to "the brony convention in Liechtenstein". Animation Domination HD Fox's Animation Domination High Definition YouTube channel features a Western-themed My Little Pony parody called "My Little Cowboys". The Aquabats! Super Show In season 1, episode 7 of The Aquabats! Super Show!, Pinkie Pie makes a brief cameo appearance as a random background element during The M.C. Bat Commander's musical number Wingin' It!. Bob's Burgers A season four episode of Bob's Burgers called "The Equestranauts" involves Tina Belcher attending a BronyCon-like convention called "Equestra-Con" celebrating her favorite series, The Equestranauts, but she is shocked to find that all the fans are middle-aged men who call themselves "Equesticles". Chicago Fire In season 6 episode 11 of the NBC series Chicago Fire, "Law of the Jungle", Herrmann brings his daughter Annabelle to the firehouse for "bring your kid to work day". She then watches the Friendship is Magic episode Honest Apple on the fire station TV. Firefighters Otis and Mouch are annoyed and suggest changing it to the "Nature Channel", but Annabelle refuses to change it. Notably, the in-episode clip of Honest Apple doesn't use the original audio and instead replaces it with stock music and sound effects. The Cleveland Show When two of the main characters, Cleveland and Rallo, get incarcerated for "ventriloquist fraud" at the end of the 11th episode of season three of The Cleveland Show, they have their photo taken with Cleveland holding a placard that bears the initials of the six main ponies. The Colbert Report In the August 1, 2011 episode of the news satire program The Colbert Report, host Stephen Colbert gives a shout-out to the brony community: "I want to give a big shout-out here out there to all my bronies who may be watching". He punctuates the acknowledgement of bronies by gesturing a horse-riding motion. Lauren Faust later commented on this shout-out in a deviantART journal entry, saying "holy guacamole" and calling bronies "an internet force to be reckoned with". In the April 9, 2012 episode, Stephen Colbert gives a second shout-out to bronies similar to his first: "I have to take a moment here to give a big shout-out to all my bronies... and I do want to reiterate that I do not know what that means". In the June 19, 2014 episode, during a report on Iraq, Stephen Colbert uses a clip of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme song as comparison to life in Baghdad in 2009, saying "when we left in 2009, the Sunni and the Shia were bronies". The clip is punctuated by a shot of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack being blown up. Comic Book Men The show's fifth episode of season four, which aired on November 10, 2014, features Kevin Smith and the gang visiting BronyCon. The Chase On this British game show, there have been at least three occasions where questions about My Little Pony characters were asked. The Crazy Ones In episode 21 of the CBS sitcom The Crazy Ones, titled "The Monster", Gordon Lewis (played by Brad Garrett) refers to Simon Roberts (played by Robin Williams) as "my little brony". Double Dare In the October 5, 2018 episode of the 2018 revival of the Nickelodeon game show Double Dare, "Avocado Armpit vs. Bob 2", one of the trivia questions asked in Round 1 is "Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon are two creatures who share a 'magical' friendship in what line of popular toys?" The Bob 2 team dares the Avocado Armpit team to answer, and Avocado Armpit correctly answers "My Little Pony" for $100. DuckTales Season 1 episode 12 of the 2017 ''DuckTales'' reboot, "The Missing Links of Moorshire!", features two talking pony characters named Briar and Bramble (voiced by Tara Strong and Andrea Libman respectively) that attempt to lure the main characters to a watery grave as they play through an interdimensional game of golf. Season 2 episode 13 of the series is titled "Friendship Hates Magic!" Fish Hooks In episode 96 of Fish Hooks, titled "Milo's Pony", Milo tries to hide his friendship with a Sea Pony (named Lady Glitter Lemon Drop) to avoid being seen as unmanly by his friends. Full Frontal with Samantha Bee In the June 15, 2017 episode, Bee did a segment on underage marriage, and made a joke about how girls have not yet grown out of MLP, but can still let Fluttershy be her bridesmaid. High School DxD BorN In episode 8, when Xenovia prepares to defeat Diodora Asteroth's rooks with the combined powers of Durandal and Ascalon, she shouts out the show's title, "Friendship is Magic!" Hot in Cleveland A clip from the TV Land series Hot in Cleveland makes explicit mention of and bronies. In addition, one of the characters dresses up as a "Prince Silversaddle", whom he proclaims as "the strongest pony in all of Equestria". Hubworld Hubworld uses clips from multiple other shows that air on The Hub, including My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. For example, one segment opens with Justin crying while watching Griffon the Brush Off and subsequently being interrupted by Danny and Jason, one Control Room segment has Telly briefly show a clip from Bridle Gossip between clips from Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son and The Last Lions, and one episode uses various clips in the context of the episode. Jeopardy! In the June 10, 2015 episode of the television game show Jeopardy!, the first round's "Toys & Games" category included the $800 answer "applejack & pinkie pie are 2 of the teensy equines in this toy line". Contestant Phil Arevalo gives the correct question "What is My Little Pony?" In the May 23, 2017 episode, the second round's "A 'Little' in Title" category included the $1,200 answer "every bro knows twilight sparkle & pinkie pie are characters in this 'friendship is magic' animated series". Contestant Tanya Obreiter gives the correct question "What is My Little Pony?" In the December 31, 2018 episode, the second round's "About a Horse" category included the $800 answer "voiced by emily blunt, a unicorn named tempest shadow pursued twilight sparkle & the rest of the mane 6 in this film". Contestant Kevin Patterson gives the correct question "What is My Little Pony?" Jorel's Brother In an episode of the Brazil-exclusive Cartoon Network animated series Jorel's Brother, a figurine of Tempest Shadow is featured. Copa Studio, the animation studio behind Jorel's Brother, also contributed to the animation for My Little Pony: The Movie. The Late Show with Stephen Colbert On the September 6, 2017 episode of the late-night talk show The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, host Colbert mentions Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie while discussing segments from Hillary Clinton's memoir What Happened. Littlest Pet Shop In season 1 episode 25 of Littlest Pet Shop, "Blythe's Pet Project", main character Blythe Baxter tries to get a squirrel named Shivers to stay in the park. She imagines what life in the park will be like for Shivers, setting up a fantasy sequence that features a parody of My Little Pony called My Small Squirrel. In season 4 episode 3, "Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors", Blythe dresses as a cowgirl riding Applejack for Halloween. Both characters are voiced by Ashleigh Ball. MAD has a cameo appearance in ThunderLOLcats, a segment paired with Cowboys & Alien Force, in which the Thundercats' fortress is being overrun by memes.]] MAD has parodied several times. In the first parody, Cowboys & Alien Force (from episode 32), which spoofs Cowboys & Aliens, Ben 10: Alien Force, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ponies from outer space invade the small town of Absolution. In the second parody, My Little War Horse (from episode 45), which parodies both Friendship is Magic and the movie War Horse, Earth ponies and Pegasi are drafted into World War I by the Allies to fight against the Central Powers and their unicorn soldiers. In the third parody, entitled My Little PWNY (from episode 51), there are human children in Equestria and they are beaten up by the inhabitants, namely Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. The fourth parody, Adjustment Burro (from episode 63), which parodies The Adjustment Bureau and Winnie the Pooh in addition to Friendship is Magic, involves Eeyore falling in love with Twilight Sparkle when she bumps into him, which quickly draws the attention of the "Adjustment Burro", a group of donkeys dedicated to making sure events happen "according to plan". In the fifth parody, Rainbow Dash & Bernstein (from episode 79), which parodies Friendship is Magic and Crash & Bernstein, Wyatt Bernstein is taken to a Build-a-Bestie store for his birthday and creates a live Rainbow Dash (voiced by Tara Strong), who teaches Wyatt how to be a brony. The sixth parody occurs in the one-hundredth episode of MAD. In a skit titled Sanjay and Krang (from episode 100, parodying Sanjay and Craig and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Krang, while editing Sanjay's DVR recordings, says, "Let's erase some of these MAD episodes to make room for that show with the ponies", referring to Friendship is Magic. In all of Twilight Sparkle's appearances on MAD, Tara Strong reprises her role. Pinkie Pie is also voiced by Tara Strong, Rainbow Dash by Kath Soucie (and Tara Strong in "Rainbow Dash & Bernstein"), Applejack by Rachel Ramras, and Fluttershy by Rachel Ramras and Gary Anthony Williams. Rarity has not been parodied yet on MAD. Modern Family In episode four of season two, "Schooled", Haley Dunphy is given a Friendship is Magic bedroom set, with Twilight Sparkle on her pillow, and both Twilight and Princess Celestia on the blanket. SchooledTwilightPillow.jpg SchooledCelestiaBlanket.jpg SchooledCelestia+TwilightBlanket.jpg The Neighbors In the season 2 episode "A Christmas Story", Abby Weaver gets a Rarity plush toy for Christmas, saying that she only cares about her friends and how she looks. Later in the episode, she is presented with a real life version of the pony. Patton Oswalt: Talking for Clapping In his 2016 standup special, Oswalt talks about his daughter's fascination with the series and how he finds her devotion to it similar to his own fascination with Star Wars. He then breaks down to the audience the basic premise of the entire series, although he incorrectly calls Spike Twilight's "pet", and refers to Apple Bloom as "Apple Blossom" and refers to Scootaloo as Rainbow Dash's sister. The Penguins of Madagascar Private is a fan of a show called "Lunacorns", a parody of My Little Pony, along with going to their events, buying their merchandise, and even citing advice and words of wisdom the characters on the show say. The Lunacorns themselves were not a reference to Friendship is Magic, as they debuted before FiM premiered. However, in the episode "Antics on Ice", Private and the other Penguins attend a Lunacorn ice show, along with Roy the Rhino and Bing the gorilla, who are also fans of the show. This is possibly a reference to the adult Bronies in real life who watch My Little Pony. The Lunacorns play an important role in the special, "Operation: Lunacon Apocalypse", where the antagonist, Kuchikukan, takes over the body of Private's unicorn doll, Princess Self-Respectra. Pound Puppies Instrumentals of songs from have been used in two episodes of Pound Puppies, another show which Daniel Ingram provides music for. After The Show Stoppers aired, Olaf in Love used the Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, and before A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 aired, Lucky Gets Adopted used Love Is In Bloom. Additionally, season two, episode ten, "No Dogs Allowed", features many references to Friendship is Magic and its fandom, such as using the phrase "ponylicious", and an adult male being a member of a "Pony Boys Club". The references have since been confirmed by The Hub. The Powerpuff Girls (2016) An episode of the 2016 revival of The Powerpuff Girls features Bubbles helping a pony named Donny become a unicorn. Robot and Monster When Monster loses his horns, he tries a unicorn horn that glows like Twilight Sparkle's magic. Robot Chicken The third DC Comics special was originally announced as "Robot Chicken DC Comics Special III: Friendship Is Magic" in April 2015. It was, however, announced as "Robot Chicken DC Comics Special III: Magical Friendship" on ToonZone approximately a month before its airdate. Season 10 episode 7 of Robot Chicken features a sketch about a brony rodeo (or "brodeo") in which people ride brony cosplayers in a rodeo competition. One of the bronies breaks their leg, and their rider has to put him down. Saturday Night Live Queen Chrysalis. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power In episode 5 of the Netflix original series She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, arrogant sea captain Sea Hawk mistakenly addresses Glimmer by the names "Sparkle" and "Shimmer". The Simpsons In the episode "Treehouse of Horror XXIV", in a segment in which Bart's head is sewn onto Lisa's shoulder, Lisa is asleep mumbling "Rainbow... Oh, Rainbow...", to which Bart replies "Oh, not the pony dream again." So You Think You Can Dance In the July 9, 2018 broadcast of So You Think You Can Dance, a brief snippet of Lukas Graham's "Off To See The World", from the My Little Pony The Movie soundtrack, plays during a post-commercial bumper. Sonic Boom In the episode "Fortress of Squalitude", Doctor Eggman hires Amy Rose to redecorate his lair. One of her redecorations is a picture on the wall depicting ponies. And while all ponies are unicorns, their colors are the same as color of main cast from FiM. #SuperBowlRally During Super Bowl XLIX, there was an ad entitled #SuperBowlRally that featured various celebrities and fans doing a "Super Bowl Rally", including Don Cheadle, Britney Spears, Keyboard Cat, and the casts of The Lego Movie and The Penguins of Madagascar. The Mane 6 were featured in one shot wearing Indianapolis Colts uniforms. The Mane 6's segment of the ad was animated by Ishi Rudell, the co-director of Rainbow Rocks. The Super Hero Squad Show In episode 41, "The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill!", the Stranger says the following upon his defeat: "I'll get you, my little pony! You and your friend with the bleached blond hair!" Teen Titans Go! The premiere episode of the Cartoon Network animated series Teen Titans Go! features a parody of My Little Pony called "Pretty Pretty Pegasus". One of the main characters, Raven (voiced by Tara Strong) is shown to be an avid fan of it. At the very end of the episode, Robin also announces he is a fan of the show. Robin is voiced by Scott Menville, who voiced the human boy Danny in MLP Generation 1. In a later episode titled "Nose Mouth", Raven starts using her powers to solve all of her problems and gradually becomes evil. The other Titans bring her back to normal by reminding her of her love for "Pretty Pretty Pegasus". In an overwhelming show of happiness, Raven accidentally transforms her friends into ponies. In a later episode titled "Friendship", the super-villain Control Freak transports the Titans into an episode of "Pretty Pretty Pegasus", and they are forced to see the episode through to its completion in order to escape. Totally Spies! In the season 6 premiere of Totally Spies!, when asked what she wants to be when she grows up, one of Alex's answers is a pony. This is followed by a short fantasy sequence in which Alex imagines herself as a pony. The Toys That Made Us As revealed at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con panel, one of the episodes of the third season of the Netflix docuseries The Toys That Made Us will focus on the history of the toyline. Transformers: Robots in Disguise In season 2 episode 7 of Transformers: Robots in Disguise, lead character Russell Clay dresses similarly to Star Swirl the Bearded while giving a magic show. Uncle Grandpa Season 2 episode 7 of Uncle Grandpa, "The Fan", mentions a television show called "My Tiny Horsey: Friendship is a Virus". The View Co-host Paula Faris dressed up as Twilight for the show's annual Halloween episode. WordGirl Becky Botsford is a hardcore collector of unicorns, while her friend Violet Heathslip favors Pegasi. They once had a spirited argument over what to call something with the features of both. They and many other characters on the show (including Lesly, Mr. Big's assistant) love to watch a show starring a magical pony. Movies Deadpool 2 In the 20th Century Fox film Deadpool 2, Deadpool/Wade Wilson calls Negasonic Teenage Warhead's girlfriend Yukio "Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony" due to her pink hair and overall perkiness. Jatt & Juliet A promotional poster for the Punjabi film Jatt & Juliet includes several Friendship is Magic sketches on the back wall behind the two title characters. The central portion of these are visible at the end of the trailer. Jem and the Holograms In the live-action film Jem and the Holograms, Jerrica and Kimber play with My Little Pony toys in a flashback. Despite the flashback being set in the 1990s, the toys being played with are from G4, which did not become available until 2010. Stephanie This 2017 horror film features the eponymous Stephanie (portrayed by Shree Cooks) watching a scene from one of the Equestria Girls films initially, and later on watching Fluttershy do aerobics from the Friendship is Magic episode Hurricane Fluttershy. The Lego Movie One of the main characters is Uni-Kitty, a pink-colored Lego Cat-Equine Hybrid that has a Unicorn Horn and a Pony Tail. Late in the movie, Uni-Kitty improvises a "paper-thin" disguise by drawing things on herself with a marker which happens to include a Euro Symbol as a makeshift Cutie Mark. Playing with Fire The 2019 John Cena comedy film Playing with Fire features a My Little Pony-themed party at the fire station where Cena's character works. At one point in this film, Cena's character appears in a Princess Celestia T-shirt and rips it. Ted 2 Some scenes of this sequel take place in the Hasbro building, where the title teddy bear was made. One room has a wall art of the Equestria Girls. There are several Pony and EqG dolls on display in the hallways. The CEO has a giant Pinkie Pie sculpture in his office. At New York Comic Con, there is a stand showing the Power Ponies. A Pinkie Pie sculpture is used in the fight sequence. Transformers: Age of Extinction In Transformers: Age of Extinction, a scientist holds up a Rainbow Dash plush doll made of "transformium" (the metal that Transformers are made of) that transforms into an assault rifle. Comics Archie (2015) In the 2015 relaunch of Archie Comics' Archie series, on issue 3 page 21, a news reporter asks Jughead Jones what he thinks of Veronica Lodge, reminding him that Veronica is a brunette, wears designer clothes and expensive jewelry, and is always surrounded by admirers. Jughead makes a slight reference to Rarity, stating he had a pony doll of her once. CRFH In the final panel of the May 6, 2013 strip, one of the main characters, Mike, greets another character who has a single demon horn on his forehead by saying "Oh my God! It's Princess Celestia! I'm a huuuuuuge fan!" Furry Experience Both Cat and Vikki from Furry Experience are shown to own My Little Pony toys.page 155, page 239, Vikki Story page 1, Comic Detour: Dallas FanExpo Cyanide & Happiness The February 27, 2013 comic features a bully making a reference to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic when he mentions "grown adults...openly obsessing over things like cartoon ponies." F@NBOY$ The April 2, 2011 and April 16, 2011 strips make reference to ; lead character Paul is shown to be a fan of the show and gets a tattoo of Pinkie Pie's cutie mark (revealed in the latter strip to be fake). FoxTrot In the April 1, 2012 FoxTrot strip, Jason Fox starts to watch the second season premiere of Game of Thrones, but sees that it includes Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle and has renamed its characters "Brony Baratheon" and "Brony Stark". Jason then stops watching the episode, consequently missing the television network's subsequent announcement that the broadcast was merely an April Fools' Day prank. Gold Digger Issue 201 of Fred Perry's Gold Digger features a group of male Amazons that bear a strong resemblance to the Mane Six and Derpy. Hakumei & Mikochi Hakumei & Mikochi: Tiny Little Life in the Woods manga volume 3 page 188. Hayate the Combat Butler In Chapter 467 of the Japanese manga, silhouettes heavily resembling Applejack and Rainbow Dash along with the words "Brony and Pegasister" appear on Ayumu Nishizawa's shirt. Jem and the Holograms In issue #3 of IDW Publishing's Jem and the Holograms comic series, Rio wins Jerrica a Rainbow Dash plush doll at the amusement park. In issue #5, Aja wins a big Sunset Shimmer plushie at a Battle of the Bands festival. In the Holiday Special comic, Roxy of the Misfits gives Kimber Rainbow Dash one-piece pajamas for Christmas. Knights of the Dinner Table The cover of issue #244 of Kenzer & Company's Knights of the Dinner Table comic magazine features the main characters as ponies with cutie marks and a dragon that bears a strong resemblance to Crackle. No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular! No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular! manga chapter 56. Phoebe and Her Unicorn The comic has an MLP-like franchise called "Pastel Unicorn" which has appeared in the following strips: *Phoebe and Marigold are playing with the figurines as their game involves stopping a character named Cacophony from acquiring the Orb of Friendship. The former mentions that she considers it high pressure to play the game with an actual unicorn.https://www.gocomics.com/phoebe-and-her-unicorn/2012/08/19 and Page 124 of Phoebe and Her Unicorn Volume 1. *Phoebe is watching an episode of the show with her father who mentions that the character named Sgt. Horsey, was from the first generation of the franchise.https://www.gocomics.com/phoebe-and-her-unicorn/2014/05/11 Scooby-Doo Team-Up In issue #6 of DC Comics' Scooby-Doo Team-Up comic series, Scooby-Doo and the gang are transformed into ponies by a Scooby-Doo version of Bat-Mite named Scooby-Mite. VG Cats Strip #294 references Rainbow Dash's famous line from Suited For Success of "twenty percent cooler". Additionally, the same comic has the same character reference the "Why Wub Woo" face Rainbow Dash makes in Applebuck Season. Other strips include pony elements in the background (#292, #287) or more prominently (#299, #290). Video games Adventure Quest In Adventure Quest, One of the global events, involving Fred the Donkey (the donkey that carries all the adventurer's supplies, offscreen), had the player say, "I would say Friendship is Magic, but that sounds like a catchphrase from a really bad kid's show." A now removed Event shop's named used to be: My Little Darkness - Shadows are Magic. The Binding of Isaac In the independent video game The Binding of Isaac, there is an item called "My Little Unicorn". The item itself is a unicorn horn added to the character's forehead which gives the protagonist a unicorn horn for a small duration of time. The name itself is a reference to both the show and the Unicorn race. Also in the video game there is a trinket titled "Pinkie eye" which gives a chance of a poison shot every time a shot is fired; the name is a reference to Pinkie Pie as well as to the condition conjunctivitis (commonly known as "pink eye"). Borderlands 2 In some of the downloadable content for the video game Borderlands 2, the Mechromancer class features numerous references to , including some of its memes, in its skill tree, such as "Evil Enchantress", "Discord", "20% Cooler", "The Stare", and "Fancy Mathematics". In the add-on Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, you rescue a living pony made of diamonds named Butt Stallion. Butt Stallion is a female unicorn that has been confirmed to be a reference to Rarity, the Friendship is Magic character. Butt Stallion will award the player with weapons of varying "Rarity" with the names of gemstones ranging from cubic zirconia to diamond. In the credits to the game there is a shout out by Chris Francis reading, "Thank you to all my friends near and far for putting up with me all these years, my family: parents James and Sheryl and brother Mike for putting up with me my entire life, and to my adorable '''Fluttershy'."'' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Under the clan section of the calling cards selection area, there is a calling card with clouds similar to Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, with the exception of the face and ribbons. Crysis 3 In the first-person shooter video game by Crytek, there is an encrypted mail titled 'D.R.P. Mail'. Once decrypted, its contents are revealed to players. The e-mail is from 'M6', and contains the following string of characters: "rot hex rev rot 12023465556415142565543502N584N565O4R4N5". When these characters are entered into an ROT13 decoder, it gives you "12023465556415142565543502A584A565B4E4A5". Reversing the characters then gives you "5A4E4B565A485A20534556524151465556432021". Entering the reversed string of characters into a hex decoder gives you "ZNKVZHZ SEVRAQFUVC !". Finally, entering these characters into an ROT13 decoder again gives you "MAXIMUM FRIENDSHIP !". The e-mail's title, 'D.R.P.', is a reference to Derpy. The e-mail's sender, 'M6', refers to Twilight and her friends' fan-given collective name, the "Mane 6". The date given on the e-mail, '10.10.2010', is the date first premiered on The Hub. Diablo III Some file names in the beta client of the online videogame Diablo III reference names and titles from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: *TentacleHorse Rainbow Western *Unique_TentacleHorse_A Midnight Sparkle *TentacleHorse_B_Unique Nightmarity *Unique_TentacleHorse_A Nightmare is Magic *Unique_TentacleHorse_B Generosity in Death Dungeons & Dragons Online Within the video game Dungeons & Dragons Online, some weapons are named after Celestia, Nightmare Moon and Twilight Sparkle, amongst other My Little Pony Friendship is Magic references. Dungeons of Dredmor One of the items in the game is "My Little Anvil Junior Smithing Kit", which is one of the kits used for craft (blacksmithing in this case). The description of this anvil is: "What all the Young Dwarves want this summer. Comes with anvil, forge, bucket of water, and tiny hammer and clamps. Smithing IS magic!" Fallout 4 In the video game Fallout 4, inside "Wilson Automatoys", one small terminal has several entries that allude to Friendship is Magic. Fallout 4 Wilson Automatoys terminal entry 1.jpg Fallout 4 Wilson Automatoys terminal entry 2.jpg Fallout 4 Wilson Automatoys terminal entry 3.jpg Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff In the Android and iOS game Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff, a quest called "My Little Furry" involves watching a cartoon resembling My Little Pony at Quagmire's house as the quest objective. Firefall Red 5 Studios' online game Firefall has a Halloween-based event called Nightmare Night and an achievement called "The Night Will Last Forever" for completing this event. FTL: Faster Than Light There is one event that involves investigating intelligent life on a planet, if you choose to investigate them the game will say "You land a small shuttle in an enormous field, whose only occupants are small, brightly colored, four-legged, horse-like animals. Could they be what your scans picked up?" the description fits the MLP ponies well. Heroes of the Storm The 2.0 update to the MOBA game by Blizzard Entertainment includes the use of emoji. One of the emoji of Starfraft's Alarak has Discord's horns on his head referencing his voice actor John de Lancie. Injustice 2 In NetherRealm Studios' video game Injustice 2, if Mr. Freeze is matched against Harley Quinn (voiced by Tara Strong), the following exchange triggers: :Harley Quinn: Can you make me a pony? :Mr. Freeze: It will make the twilight sparkle. :Harley Quinn: Ha-ha-ha-ha! I was hoping you'd say that! League of Legends Hecarim's Joke, "suffering is magic", is a reference to "Friendship is magic". Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games In Birdo's Heroine Quiz, one of the questions asks the name of Princess Daisy's jump (the Flower Trampoline). One of the answers is Rainbow Dash. MechQuest In MechQuest, one of the NPCs when clicked on will turn into a pony and say, "Begone, non-brony!" Minecraft In the video game Minecraft, among the random witty messages that appear at the top of each crash report is the sentence "I just don't know what went wrong!", a reference to Derpy Hooves. Additionally, there is also a very rare chance that the main menu splash text that says "Did you know that rainbow ponies existed before?", which is a reference to Rainbow Dash. Monopoly Hotels Electronic Arts' Hasbro iOS app Monopoly Hotels includes several My Little Pony guest rooms: Sweet Apple Room, belonging to Applejack; Cloudsdale Room, belonging to Rainbow Dash; Sugarcube Corner Room, belonging to Pinkie Pie; Carousel Boutique Room, belonging to Rarity; Golden Oaks Room, belonging to Twilight Sparkle; Cottage Room, belonging to Fluttershy; Dragon Breath Room, belonging to Spike; and an unfinished room belonging to Princess Celestia that has yet to be added. Before any of the rooms were added, the app's Facebook page hinted at them by posting a close-up image of Fluttershy on July 6, 2012, re-posting it along with the message "We have some really exiting content coming out next week! Based on this picture, what do you think it is?" on July 9, 2012, and posting a close-up image of Pinkie Pie along with the message "Knock. Knock. Who is it? It’s a magical new guest! Can you guess who?" on July 11, 2012. Octodad: Dadliest Catch Derpy Hooves makes a cameo appearance as a small plush that can be found at the store. ROBLOX On April 1, 2013 (April Fools' Day), all the titles for the forums on ROBLOX.com were changed. The now deleted forum, "Off Topic" was renamed "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" on this day. RuneScape In the update Flash Powder Factory on 13 December 2011, a quote from the rogue Brian O'Richard will mention the "in ten seconds flat" meme in one of his dialogues, a direct reference to when Rainbow Dash says she can clear the skies of Ponyville "in ten seconds flat". In the update Troll Warzone on 31 January 2012, a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was added in to a conversation with the druid Kaqemeex, where he refers to the Elements of Harmony. In the Player-Owned Ports update on 11 December 2012, a reference was added in the form of the names and descriptions of the eastern lands able to be traveled to. In the same update, a character named Discord appears as an antagonist. The exact same day Season 4 of FiM premiered, Jagex released Unicorn Pets in Solomon's General Store. Scribblenauts Unlimited Scribblenauts Unlimited features one of Maxwell's brothers that resembles Vinyl Scratch whose name is Scratch. Additionally, when you type "Vinyl Scratch" in the notebook, it will summon Maxwell's brother. Confirming that he is named after the pony. It also includes the element of magic and Rarity's wings. A dress that resembles Twilight's Grand Galloping Gala dress is also in the game, and two variations of the football player have references to Spike and Applejack. Skullgirls An October 22, 2013 update to the PC version of Skullgirls added a Fluttershy color palette for the character Parasoul, a specifically requested addition by one of the game's backers on Indiegogo. In the Endless Beta version of Skullgirls, there is a costume for Robo-Fortune with the colorings of Rainbow Dash called R-Dash 5000. Team Fortress 2 In the video game Team Fortress 2 by Valve Software, when The Heavy is equipped with the full "Grand Duchess" item set, he sometimes yells "Everyone, friendship is stupid magic!" Additionally, on October 29, 2013, a hat called the "Magical Mercenary", which is a pink unicorn hood with a gold horn, was added to the game. It causes all classes except Medic and Pyro to gain additional lines when it is equipped. One of the new lines is "Friendship is Magic". Terraria In the independent video game Terraria, one of the NPCs randomly says "Someone once told me friendship is magic. That's ridiculous, you can't turn people into frogs with friendship." which is a reference to the tag line of Friendship is Magic. There's also new NPC called Party Girl with 1.2 patch, which is based on Pinkie Pie. In the same update, a painting called "Unicorn Crossing the Hallows" was added that illustrated the Party Girl riding a unicorn. War Thunder On April 1, 2013, this airplane MMO released a new playable country, Equestria. Players could pilot any of the Mane Six, who had wings regardless of their normal model. They were armed with four 20mm cannons, eight cracker rockets, and two sparkle bombs. After April 1, the country was removed and has not reappeared since. Watch Dogs Inside random vehicles in the game are key chains shaped like various ponies in the series. Of those confirmed include Trixie (wearing the clothes of the game's protagonist Aiden Pierce) and Rainbow Dash. Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward After completing the Security puzzle room, two of the main characters browse a list of robot ID numbers which are mostly references to characters in other media. Amongst them are GTF-FM-L-1ST (List, Twilight Sparkle), GTF-FM-A-PL3 (Apple, Applejack), GTF-FM-K-1ND (Kind, Fluttershy), GTF-FM-P-RTY (Party, Pinkie Pie), GTF-FM-G-3M5 (Gems, Rarity) and GTM-FM-D-AGN (Dragon, Spike). Web series The Annoying Orange In "Ask Orange #9: Orange Is a Brony?", a YouTuber with Pinkie Pie's name asks Orange if he is a brony, to which the screen shows Orange wearing a mane, ears and makeup while he acts like he has never heard of the term. Code MENT In episode 11 of Code MENT, an abridged version of the anime series Code Geass, as Kallen and Suzaku fight to a remix of the song "Blood Sugar" by Pendulum, a few scenes from the first season of My Little Pony are shown for a few seconds before switching back to the fight. In the beginning of part one of episode 13 of the series, Lelouch watches a scene from episode 3 of None Piece, another abridged series based on the anime series One Piece, from an iPad with a picture of Twilight Sparkle smiling on the back criticizing how awful the episode is. After watching two more videos from his iPad, which he calls "iPony2", Lelouch throws it at Shirley's head while she mourns the death of her father. The Completionist In his review of Spyro the Dragon, Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil wears Rainbow Dash wings. His co-host Greg Wilmot laughs at and makes fun of him incessantly throughout the review. Death Battle In episode 17 of ScrewAttack's web series Death Battle, Rainbow Dash is pitted against Starscream of G1 Transformers. Rainbow Dash wins because she is faster and more agile while Starscream is more foolish. As a result, Starscream ends up taking all of the real hits, including from his own missiles. Additionally, his Null Ray has no effect on organic lifeforms. In episode 71, Pinkie Pie is pitted against Deadpool of Marvel Comics. The two are equally matched in their ability to break the fourth wall and the laws of physics. In a rare occurrence for the series, the battle ends in a draw when Pinkie Pie and Deadpool realize they share a love for chimichangas, and they invade several past Death Battle episodes together before Pinkie throws Deadpool a birthday party. DEATH BATTLE! (Marvel VS My Little Pony)|author=ScrewAttack|date=2016-12-21|accessdate=2016-12-22}} In episode 89, Twilight Sparkle is pitted against Raven of the Teen Titans. Raven wins because, while both have an almost equal number of "instant win" techniques, Raven outclasses Twilight in strength and endurance (with Raven's "soul self" being more powerful than Twilight even with the power of all the Alicorn princesses). In addition, Twilight has always relied on her friends to support her in battle as opposed to fighting one-on-one. Hellsing Ultimate Abridged In episode 4, one of the Nazis on the captured ship says: "At least she is no longer on about the ponies and the friendship and the wrapping up of winter!" after Rip Van Winkle starts singing Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up". Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show In episode 8, Naruto claims that because he's on the internet, he can do and say whatever he wants and starts by insulting Team Four Star, abridging and My Little Pony in quick succession. Before Naruto could finish his insults, the screen then cuts to a notification saying "This video is no longer available due to extremely butthurt My Little Pony fans." None Piece In episode 3 of None Piece, as Captain Axe Hand Morgan monologues how he will kill Luffy, Zoro and Coby, Luffy rolls his eyes and takes out his iphone having a picture of Applejack being cross eyed on the back to watch a video of a baby seal. In the next episode, after Zoro defeats Cabaji, trumpet music plays, but then Octavia walks across the screen to knock out whoever played that music. Then an Italian version of the My Little Pony intro plays as a grey Applejack appears doing some punches while vectors of Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Derpy sleeping on a cloud, and a picture of a baked chicken with a fish's head smoking a cigarette fly across the screen, until Luffy calls out to Zoro, snapping him out of the strange vision. A bit of the Italian My Little Pony intro plays during that episode's ending as the words, "Seriously. Vitamins." fade in and out over a black screen. The Nostalgia Critic The Nostalgia Critic's review of Son of the Mask features Evilina (played by actress Rachel Tietz), the daughter of Satan and Kim Kardashian, who is shown to be a brony and sings the My Little Pony theme song at several points during the review. Evilina appears again in the Nostalgia Critic's review of The Cat in the Hat. In the Critic's review of Bridge to Terabithia, when the character of Jesse Aarons complains about needing to use "girls' shoes", the Critic jokes that he should "just write Friendship is Magic on the side, and at least the bronies will leave him alone." In his review of Ghost Rider, the Nostalgia Critic compares some of the film's writing to "bad teenage My Little Pony fan fiction". The review also features original MLP animation starring Fluttershy/Flutterbat and a ponified Ghost Rider. In the Critic's review of Blues Brothers 2000, he criticizes the film's many completely random moments and non sequiturs and starts singing "Ghost Pony Rider", featuring the ponified Ghost Rider from his Ghost Rider review. When co-star Malcolm Ray enters and asks what he's doing, the Critic explains that "every single time somebody says 'pony' on the internet, the views go through the roof". The two of them watch as the video's views skyrocket as they say the word "pony" over and over. Phoenix Wright: Bullsh!t Evolved The entire premise of episode 18 revolves about a brony who wants people to acknowledge that clopping (a term used by the fandom to describe someone who masturbates to My Little Pony) is an "artform", much to the disagreement of the Judge and Phoenix. Rooster Teeth The website created a parody video of the show titled 'My Little Drony.' Smosh Several episodes, such as "New Pokemon Crossovers!" and "My Friend's Hot Sister", have had references to My Little Pony. Studio C In the January 22, 2016 sketch of the online sketch comedy show Studio C, titled "A Friend's Dying Secrets", two friends attend the funeral of a third friend and discover that the deceased has several of their borrowed/stolen possessions and other random objects in his coffin. Among the deceased's objects is a brushable Rarity figure. In the October 26, 2016 sketch "Horrible Roommate Halloween Costume", one member of a group of friends dresses up as Twilight Sparkle for a Halloween party and is met with ridicule from the others (one of them refers to him as "Shirley Temple's demented spirit animal"). We the Economy Adam McKay directed a satire of the show with alpacas instead of ponies for this documentary/webseries featuring the voices of Amy Poehler, Maya Rudolph, Billy Eichner and Andy Richter. Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series In episode 51, The Death of Tristan Taylor, the theme song to My Little Pony briefly plays when Duke and Nesbitt are having a "theme music battle". At first, however, it was the original theme from the 80s cartoon series but was later changed to the modern theme. Other Chili's On September 19, 2013, the restaurant chain tweeted an image of a red pony with the Chili's logo as its cutie mark. However, that tweet was subsequently removed later in the afternoon, with the explanation being an overwhelmingly negative response to it. Firefox On June 1st, 2012, Mozilla Firefox decorated its Facebook page with a ponified version of the Firefox logo created by deviantArt user NoReasonToHope, seen to the right. NoReasonToHope named the character Firepony. The image started a small trend where fanart of various browsers and programs are ponified. However this image is the only one to be officially recognized by the program's creators in question. deviantArt user Ion-Death published a program to allow the picture to be used as a users Firefox icon the same day Firefox posted the picture on their Facebook page. The program can be found here. Gaia Online On July 03, 2013 Gaia Online (an Avatar Community site) received another sponsorship in relation to Hasbro. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic was featured on the site as various items, accessories, companies, and backgrounds for member's avatars. The items were obtained by purchasing the Chance Item "My Little Pony: Celestial Letter" which would grant items at random upon opening it. While this is the first time items were specifically created to reflect the content of the show there have been previous items that parody the franchise. Google+ Hangout A command (/ponies) was added to Google+'s Hangouts section, which, when entered into the console, makes a pony run across the bottom of the screen. Hank Hanky In the animated video series called the "Hank Hanky show", Hank turns into Twilight Sparkle and calls pony rides over rated. Instant Buttons The Android app Instant Buttons features Rainbow Dash's "20% cooler" line. JetBlue On August 22, 2012, JetBlue Airways made a post on Twitter showing their support for the show and its fanbase. This led to the creation of an original character for the airline by deviantART user hezaa. Morgan Johnston, the manager of corporate communication for jetBlue, and the jetBlue Twitter team later asked the brony community to name the OC pony, which has become an unofficial mascot for the airline. Following a poll run by Equestria Daily, over 7,700 votes were in favor of the name "Jet Stream". lenovo On May 24, 2013, the computer manufacturer lenovo tweeted an image of one of their waterproof laptops with a pony wallpaper on it. Xbox On July 23, Microsoft added pony clothing that can be purchased for Xbox avatars, and also added Rainbow Dash as a pet. YouTube By searching "My Little Pony", "ponies", or "bronies", pixel ponies run across the search results area. Additionally, by searching the names of certain ponies (including the all of the Mane Six), the bar at the top of the YouTube screen changes color. On August 14, 2013, the function was expanded to include more characters. What is returned for a "bronies" search was changed; while it used to make ponies run across the screen, as of August 15, 2013, it makes ponies in diapers/with pacifiers run across the screen. As of January 5, 2014, this search function was removed. 2014 Tony Awards When American actress Lena Hall won her Tony Award for "Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical" for her role as Yitzhak in Hedwig and the Angry Inch, she concluded her acceptance speech with "Friendship is magic". The My Little Pony Facebook page paid tribute to this with an image of Sweetie Belle winning her Pony Award from For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils with Twilight's caption, "When you win a pony award, you just have to shout it out!" After this, Hall was cast as a guest character on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. TBS On October 20, 2014, to celebrate the announcement of the 2017 MLP feature film, TBS posted a drawing of Chris Griffin from the Family Guy on their Facebook page dressed as a blue unicorn resembling Rainbow Dash. Transformers On July 3, 2015, the "Ask Sideways" page of the "Ask Vector Prime" facebook account was asked if he had done battle with Discord. Sideways implies that instead of battling with Discord, he had a drink with him under Maccadam's Old Oil House. Discord also appeared in the Transformers: Animated book The Complete AllSpark Almanac who hangs out at Maccadam's Old Oil House. See also *[https://docs.google.com/document/d/18tFbR1_Sp0-8CeJ4wDoaZR3wCrHjnB0ITf7uaZ8WYUA/edit?hl=en_US A Google Doc listing webcomics with references to Friendship is Magic] References Category:Lists